Just a Dream?
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: When Jodi Stryder and Kyle O'Shea have the same dream about the other, even though they've never met, they set out on a quest to find the other. Just one problem, though. Jeb won't let Kyle leave, and the parents Jodi forgot she had don't have the money to send her to Tucson. But then the Souls invade Jodi's world. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams, Part 1

Full Summary: Kyle O'Shea and Jodi Stryder. A man and woman from different universes. Kyle dreams about Jodi, and Jodi dreams about Kyle. The problem? In Jodi's universe, Kyle is nothing but a book character. And in Kyle's universe, none of his friends have ever met Jodi. The dream was so real, yet it never happened. When the Souls invade Jodi's universe, the universes collide, and Jodi and her best friend, Rachel, set out to find the caves. Rachel realizes that the dream Jodi had might not have been a dream after all. But then Rachel is taken by Seekers, and Jodi won't talk to anyone. Except for Kyle. OC Jodi, not the from the book.

* * *

Blood. That's what streams down my arms. It covers my face and stains my dark auburn hair. I can hardly see, there's so much of it. With the cleanest part of my sleeve, I wipe it from my eyes. I've been stabbed a few times, with many cuts, and punched. That's where my bruises are from. But why don't I feel pain? Should I not be burning right now?

And where is Kyle, the one I came with?

We'd come with Wanda and Jared to investigate a horde of Seekers who were lingering around the route to the caves, investigating us. They hadn't seen us. At least, not until Wanda had chosen to intervene. She'd tried to shoo the Seekers away like flies, until they'd seen through her façade and seen one of us. This had led to a fight. And now I'm profusely bleeding, with nobody doing anything about it.

Someone shakes my shoulder. I turn, expecting to see Kyle, but instead, my eyes fly open and I see Rachel. I'm confused. Had I not lost Rachel long ago? She was the reason I'd wanted to stay in the desert. I'd wanted to wait for her, but the others had forced me to go to the caves. I'm overcome with joy to see my best friend, and I jump up and hug her. She's confused by my actions.

"Oh my God," I say. "You're here. You're safe. You're frigging alive. Oh my God."

Rachel is still confused. "What do you mean?" she asks. "We've been sleeping this entire time. I've been trying to wake you up! My mom was about to call 911, it's three in the afternoon. We fell asleep at nine, what have you been doing all these hours?"

"Wait, your mom's here?" I ask. "So she's safe, too? You're all safe? Peter, Sarah, Jasmine, they're all here?"

"They never left," Rachel says. "Okay, maybe my mom and Sarah took Jasmine for a walk, but they got back and you were still sleeping. What was that dream about?"

"Kyle." I suddenly remember the one who loves me. "Where's Kyle, Rachel, where's Kyle? Have you seen him?"

"Wait, Kyle as in… O'Shea?" Rachel asks, and looks at me incredulously. "Mom, Mom, MOM! She's awake, no need to call an ambulance."

Sundee, Rachel's mom, walks into the living room with a phone in her hand, her thumb about to press 1. "God, you gave us a right scare," she chastises me. "What were you doing these past few hours?"

"Fighting for the survival of humanity," I say without sarcasm. "The Earth had been taken over by these things called Souls, but the humans called them parasites or centipedes, or even worms. Souls are these little silver things that invade the minds of humans. It's a different personality that controls a body."

"I know what Souls are, Jodes," Rachel says. "There's a book about them, remember? _The Host _by Stephanie Meyer. Even the Kyle you mentioned is in it. But he's evil, remember? He tried to kill Wanda!"

"But Rachel," I whine, "He's not evil! He… he loves me, and I have to go and find him. And what about my dad? They said he died in a car crash, but I think he's been taken by Souls. I have to find him, too."

"Your dad is at hockey," Rachel says. "We got a call from him a couple hours ago, when your sleep schedule was normal."

"My dad doesn't play hockey," I say, "Nor does he coach it. They all say he died in a car accident. But I think he was taken by Souls, just like Uncle Trevor."

"Trevor, like Trevor James?" Rachel chuckles. "Why are you dreaming about Mr. James?"

"No, Trevor as in Trevor Stryder!" I cry. "My dad is Guy Stryder, I'm Melanie, Jamie, and Sharon's cousin. Wait, Sharon! Oh my God, Jamie, Sharon, they'll be missing me. I really need to go to Tucson…"

"Oh my God, she's gone mad," Rachel says. "Should we call the hospital after all?"

"No, I'm not mad," I say. "Just listen."

And so I explain the whole story to my best friend and her mother. They don't blink throughout the entire story. Finally, when I get to the part with the blood and Rachel waking me up, Rachel says, "Yep. She's crazy. Crazy as Jeb. She needs the hospital."

I grip the covers. "I'm not crazy. And Jeb's not crazy, either. Aunt Maggie isn't crazy, either. Geniuses, they are. They're all damn geniuses. But I need Kyle. Like, right now," I say.

But Rachel just continues giving me crazy looks.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams, Part 2

"Shh, quiet, or we'll be discovered," Jared hisses, glancing at me, and I shrug. He turns to Jodi. She still won't say anything to anyone, except for me. "Just stay hidden, okay?" She nods, so I know she hears him. But what would Jared do in her situation, if his best friend was missing? 'Course, Jared didn't have a best friend, except maybe Ian, so he wouldn't know. Which was my point.

"Wanda, no!" Ian whisper-yells as Wanda emerges from our hiding place. Damn that Wanderer! She's going to get us all killed, Jodi's going to die and it will be Wanda's fault. She'll never see Rachel again, and I pity her for that. It's all Wanderer's fault.

"Good evening, Seeker," Wanderer says politely. Only when I'm really mad at her do I think of her as Wanderer. Most of the time I just call her Wanda, like everyone else. "May I ask what you are looking for?"

"Certainly," says the Seeker. "What is your name?"

"Don't tell them, don't tell them," Jodi mouths at Wanderer, but she doesn't see. I just pray that Wanderer has some sense and doesn't tell them her name, or about us. I knew it, though. She's going to say her name, which every Seeker within thirty miles will know, and we'll be discovered.

"I am... Lives in the Stars," she lies, and I sigh with relief. So does Jodi.

Jodi's sigh is a little too loud, though, and the Seeker hears it. "Do you have companions?" asks the Seeker. Wanderer shakes her head no, but the Seeker can see through the lie. "Please check over there," he tells his companion, a dark-skinned woman.

"Seeker, I-" Wanderer begins, but the Seeker finds us. I groan. It's too late for us to slip on our sunglasses, and I curse silently. We've been found. It's over.

Jodi's expression turns to fear, and she backs away until her back is pressed against my chest. I wrap my arms around her, and kiss her cheek. The tears emerge from her eyes, and spill down her cheeks. That's when a hand yanks on my shoulder, and drags me away from Jodi. And then come her screams.

My heart breaks at every scream she lets out. Jared's hands grip Jodi's shoulders, but she struggles. Kai rushes to my defense. The Seeker holding me is punched right in the face. Kai's face is full of satisfaction, but only for a moment. The Seeker's companion, the black woman, pulls a gun, which is thrust into Kai's face. He takes a step back, and Jodi shrieks, "KAI!" I remember Jodi telling me that her and Kai went to school together.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle!" Jodi screams, struggling in Jared's restraining grip. "What the hell are you doing, Jared?! They have him, you're just going to let them take him?!"

And, with a burst of strength, tiny Jodi breaks free from Jared and yanks the strong Seeker away from me. I'm left standing there, shocked. Jodi and the large Seeker are locked in combat, but I can't help her, because Kai and I have to deal with the female.

The pungent scent of blood hits the air, and I look over at Jodi. Her arms are bleeding, and so is her head. Her pants are stained with blood as well. The Seeker looks satisfied, and grips one of Jodi's blood-soaked arms. He's dragging her towards the car. "Go," says Kai. "I can handle this one." He continues to fight the female, and I race towards Jodi.

"NO!" Jodi's shrieks rip through the air like knives. "Kyle, HELP ME!" Among her screams, there are tears. "Please, stop. Don't." Her voice has turned to a soft whimper. "It hurts..." And then she disappears. So do the Seekers. So does Kai. And so do the others. I'm left alone.

"Jodi. Jodi, Jodi, Jodi!" I yell. "JODI!"

Ian snickers from somewhere. "Someone's dreaming about a woman," he singsongs. "Who's Jodi, Kyle? Is that Jeb's niece?" He laughs. My eyes fly open. "You were dreaming about a woman!" He exclaims, and whacks me with a pillow. "You slept for a long time. Dreaming about sex?"

I roll my eyes. That's when I remember Jodi. "Jodi!" I yell, and bolt from the bed. Ian races after me, and I skid to a halt at the entrance to the room Jodi shared with Camryn, only to find that it's not there yet. I slowly turn to face my brother. "Ian, where's Jodi?"

Ian's face is confused. "Who's Jodi, Kyle?" He smirks. "Not another woman you're having fantasies about, is it? Don't tell me you're dreaming about Jeb's niece now." I roll my eyes, despite my desperation for Jodi. "Come on, Jeb wants you. He says Aaron and Brandt have found some new people."

I brighten, and I remember, from the dream, that this is when Kai and his friends are found. Mostly I'm just excited to see Kai alive. Kai was one of my good friends before Wanderer alerted the Seekers to our presence here.

"Well, son, I'm Jeb," Jeb is saying as Ian leads me to the main plaza. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kai," says Kai, exactly as I remember him. "These are my friends. That's Ethan. Then there's Matt, Jarrett - with a T -, Dylan, Evan, Josh, and Colton. There are eight of us altogether."

"Well, only a couple of us are here now," Jeb says. "But there are more. There's thirty of us altogether. That's my nephew, Jamie. This here's Ian, and his brother Kyle."

"My idiot brother," Ian mutters, and I roll my eyes.

"How'd you find us?" Jeb asks, and I already know the whole story.

"Hmm, well, there were rumors of the parasites in our town," Kai explains, "But we didn't know what they looked like. I got into a fight with a Seeker, but I didn't know it until I saw his eyes. That's when I knew the rumors were true. Our friend, Jodi-"

"Wait, Jodi?" I ask, my voice demanding.

"She's just some girl who goes to our school," Matt says. "Not the prettiest, but really nice. But hey, she thinks we're all jerks, so we don't talk to her. She used to have a crush on Ethan here." He elbows the sandy-haired boy.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you?" Ethan snaps. "She's just nice, is all."

"I certainly will," Matt chuckles. "Anyways, yeah. Jodi was talking about some caves. She said her Uncle Jeb had found them, and she gave us directions. But then she said Jeb was crazy, and we shouldn't take him too seriously. She didn't know if the caves actually existed. I guess she trusted you enough, 'cuz she told us. And it's obviously true."

I grin at Matt. "Glad you trusted her," I say.

Matt looks at me crazily. "Did you know her?" he asks.

I instantly regret my words, and say, "No. But from what Jeb's said, she sounds trustworthy enough." Matt nods, and I sigh. If I told them of where I'd really heard about Jodi, they'd think I was crazy. "Do you think Jodi is still alive?"

"She's strong, that woman," Matt says. "Gave Josh a black eye once." Josh groans.

"Oh, shut up," Josh groans. "How was I supposed to know she'd be so opposed to me and Rachel hanging out? I mean, it's not like we were a couple!"

I roll my eyes. I really want to say that that sounds jut like Jodi, but I can't. Jeb hasn't actually told me _that_ much about Jodi, and they'd see through my lie. So I keep my mouth shut and chuckle at Josh's embarrassment. "Where are they going to stay?" Jared asks.

"Well, Ian and I have room for one more," I announce. "So maybe one of them could stay with us."

"Right, Josh, you wouldn't mind rooming with Ian and Kyle, would you?" Jeb asks. Josh shakes his head.

"I'm grateful for any accommodation at the moment," Josh says. Ian takes Josh to our room, I'm assuming so he can settle in. Kai ends up staying with Jared and Jamie, Matt rooms with Aaron and Brandt, Jarrett and Dylan take a spare room, and Evan and Colton stay with Doc for now. Jeb says we're going to start expanding the caves.

But, as we work, my thoughts never leave Jodi.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

I sit in a lounge chair a little later, the chair reclined all the way back and the footrest up. A movie is playing on the TV, and Rachel is on the mattress, her elbows under her chin since her stomach is facing the mattress. I've decided to stay at Rachel's another night, since that's what I did in my dream. I want my dream to come true, even if it entails Rachel disappearing.

Right as Ian, in the movie, with gritted teeth, says, "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me," I hear noises from outside, and shriek loudly.

"RACHEL!" I wail, "They're here! Come on, pack up!" When Rachel rolls her eyes and doesn't move, I take her suitcase and pack it full of food, water, and clothes. I then cut a scar on the back of my neck, and dig through Rachel's drawers until I find a pair of contacts that gives me the silver ring in my eyes that the Souls have. I do the same to Rachel, even though she protests. While the Souls are getting used to their new bodies, Rachel and I drive to the airport.

But there are Souls at the airport. No Seekers, as far as I can tell, so we're safe. A Soul whose nametag reads Flowers on the Moon says brightly, "Where are you headed?" We've reached security.

"Tucson," I say, trying to sound just as bright, and hope she doesn't see through my facade. "My companion, Moons in the Sun, and I are doing some hiking. I hear the trails can be very unique."

Rachel rolls her eyes at me. I can tell she doesn't think that Moons in the Sun is a very good name. "What is your name?" Flowers on the Moon asks. I clear my throat and think for a split second.

"I am Summer Song," I say, "But I chose the humane name Summer."

Flowers on the Moon smiles. "That's a beautiful name," she says. "Enjoy your flight, Moons in the Sun and Summer." She keeps smiling warmly at us as we leave, and head for the gate.

"I'm hungry," Rachel announces. "Can we get some food? Souls don't make you pay."

I grin at her. "Of course," I say. We head to a tiny convenience store, where Rachel gets a pack of M&Ms, and I get one of Amy's Burritos. They're my favorite.

I realize the airport has been infiltrated with Souls, one of the few areas in town that's had the same outcome. Everyone here is a Soul. They're all chattering excitedly to each other, like they're not strangers at all. A group of female Souls comes over and sits with us.

"I do hope you don't mind," says one of the parasites. "I am Dew on the Blossoms, and this is my companion, Dancing Embers. What are you called?"

I cough, and say, "I am Summer, this is my friend, Moons in the Sun."

Dancing Embers grins. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Summer and Moons in the Sun," she says. "Where are you going today?"

"We are going to Tucson, Arizona," I explain. "We're doing some hiking."

"Oh, yes, I hear the trails there are beautiful!" exclaims Dew on the Blossoms. "Our flight is here! It was very pleasant meeting you, Summer and Moons in the Sun!" She smiles and waves at us as she and Dancing Embers leave the table. Rachel sighs in relief.

We have three more conversations with the Souls, though there are two humans that we meet. It's a shame that we can't tell them about where we're going, because we must keep up our facade. Besides, they might tell other humans, and the rumors that spread might reach the Seekers' ears. I sigh. So many humans lost.

Something squirms in Rachel's bag, and she suddenly looks guilty. "What's that, Rachel?" I ask. She guiltily reaches into her bag and removes a loud, barking Jasmine. I grin. "I couldn't leave her. Will you take her? I don't want her with me when I supposedly get taken by the Seekers."

I nod. I slide the black labradoodle into my large purse, where she suddenly stops wiggling around. The plane boards, and we have a conversation with a man at the beginning of the jet-bridge with the human name Clayton. He whispers to us that he's actually a human in disguise, another human I wish I could tell of our plans.

On the plane, there's a movie playing on the movie channel. The movie is James Cameron's _Avatar_, a movie I actually really like. I watch the whole movie. The flight is a total of 12 hours with 2 stops. I don't mind, though. Flying is an exciting prospect for me.

The plane lands in Phoenix, and Rachel and I rent a car. We head through the desert, and we stop to eat lunch, some more of the burritos I'd packed. Rachel and I really like them. They're soooo good. That's when there's a tap on the window. Rachel gulps. Jasmine, surprisingly, doesn't bark. Normally, she never shuts up.

I glance reassuringly at Rachel. "It's okay," I whisper. "I'm telling them that you're human, since you haven't got your contacts, and your scar is hardly visible. As far as you know, I'm taking you in to the nearest city, since I haven't got a phone to call the Seekers with. I'll find you again, though. I know."

Rachel nods. "I'm going to miss you," she says tearfully, and I can't hug her because that would make it seem like we're friends, which, according to the Seekers, we're not. "I want you to know that you're my best friend in the whole world." I just nod, trying to appear cold, and we exit the car.

"She is human!" the Seeker, a gray-haired woman, gasps. "The other one's one of us. What are your names? The human must remain silent."

"I am Summer," I say. "I apologize, Seeker, for not alerting you of this human. I did not have a phone in my possession, this head has caused mine to die. I was driving her into town to turn her in. I'm glad I ran into you, Seeker." My voice is thick, but the Seeker is noticed. In this situation, I'm glad Souls are made to trust one another.

The Seeker nods. "So am I, Summer," she says. "Thank you for notifying us of the situation. We will take the human from here, Summer. You may continue on your way. What are you up to today?"

"I have learned of some beautiful trails just up the road," I explain. "I had just stopped to eat."

The Seeker nods. "Continue on your way, Summer, I'm sorry we bothered you," she says. Rachel is ushered into a car, and they all drive away. As soon as they're gone, I leave the car. I take my bag, which has Jasmine, and the suitcase full of clothes, water, and food. I walk on the rocks up the trail, crying as I walk, and I realize I've just left my best friend to die. I'm a horrible person.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

I sit leaning against the outside wall of the room I share with Josh and Ian. There's a sketchpad in my lap and a box of pencil crayons beside me. I'm drawing Jodi, everything from her auburn hair to her hazel eyes and the blue tank top and yoga pants she religiously wore, with a black hoodie from her elementary school the year she graduated, or so she told me.

As I color in her dark hair, Andy and Josh rush in. "One of the parasites is in the desert," Josh gasps. "It's auburn haired. I think it's Jodi. I think she's been taken over!" A pained look comes into my eyes. I set down my drawing and follow Andy and Josh.

"This is only going to hurt you, Kyle," Andy says. I've told most people about my dream by now. But I simply pick up a club and follow Andy, Josh, Jeb, Jared, Ian, Paige, and Maggie into the desert. There's an auburn-haired figure sitting beneath the weeping willow. Her eyes are half closed, and there's a black, curly-haired dog padding around her. She doesn't do anything, though. She just sits there.

"Seeker!" Jeb exclaims, cocking his gun. He points it at the figure, which I now see is my Jodi. "Stay quiet, Kyle." I just nod. "Get up, Seeker." Does he think every parasite is a Seeker? There's enough Seekers, I suppose, for that to be true. It takes all my willpower not to yell at Jeb, to tell him not to hurt my Jodi. But Jeb would simply think I'm crazy. Well, no more than he already thinks I am.

"Uncle Jeb?" Jodi croaks. "You... you found... me..." It takes all of Jodi's energy just to open her eyes, which I see have the silver ring that marks the parasites. I suck in a sharp breath, trying to play along, acting just like I did in my dream. "Contacts... take out... not one... of... them."

I kneel beside Jodi and take the contacts out of her eyes, which makes them appear to be a brilliant shade of hazel. Ian sighs with relief. "You were right, Kyle," he says. "Your dream was real."

Jodi's eyes are suddenly wild and alert. "Kyle?" she whispers. "Kyle... you found me..."

I glance at her. Is it possible that she had the same dream as I did? "Just relax, Jodi, we'll take care of you," I say, and pick up the weak girl in my arms. Ian nods at me, and, with the black dog being carried by Paige, we head back to the caves. "Jeb, she needs water."

Jodi's weak arms reach for the flask Jeb gives her, and drinks nearly the whole thing. I smile at her. She rubs the remaining water on her crusty eyelids. She breathes deeply. "Thank you," she says. "How did you know who I was? Did you have a dream, too?"

I nod. "I did," I say. "And Ian gave me crap for it."

She chuckles softly. "I'm glad you're here, Kyle," she breathes. Her eyes droop.

As she sleeps, I say, "I'm glad you're here, too."

* * *

We return to the caves with Jodi. Kai greets us with his friends. "You found her!" he crows. "Is she all right? What's with the dog?" He glances at the black dog, which looks like a labradoodle.

"That's Jasmine," Jodi moans, her head rolling over. "Hey, Kai."

I smile at her, and she opens her eyes. I set her on her feet. Jasmine, the dog, starts barking madly. "Spazmine, shut up!" Jodi snaps, and the dog falls silent. Her expressions becomes shocked, mixed with joy. "She's never listened to me before! That's a first!"

I grin, but say, "That dog is going to get us discovered."

"Well, lucky for you, Rachel brought her bark collar," she says. She digs into her bag. "Jasmine is deadly afraid of that collar. Anytime it's on, she shuts up."

I laugh. "That's an interesting dog," I comment. But my interest in this particular dog is masked by something: the joy of my Jodi being returned to me.


End file.
